Time Flies
by renee35
Summary: 10 years after Breaking Dawn. Renesmee is growing up fast. She finds her self confused upon the changes life throws at her. Watch her as she deals with love, friendship and life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – time flies being half- human half- vampire

I lay in bed thinking how fast everything had gone. I was a half vampire and half human, so this resulted in me growing up too fast – way too fast – and I hasn't had a chance to grasp what was happening around me. I was twenty one now, physically, with a steady boyfriend.

_Jacob Black_.

His name alone made my heart pound a million times faster and I could take a good guess my parents could hear it down the hall. His name made my stomach do somersaults and I had to breathe in and out to make myself calm down. When I saw _him_, his black glossy hair cropped short, his brown sensitive eyes and the perfect contours of his arms and torso, it sent sparks through every part of my body. When he leaned in, I could feel his warm, sweet breath on my cheeks and my heart would skip a beat. His soft lips would lock with mine and our lips moved in synchronisation. I would wrap my hands around his neck and he would weave his hands through my reddish brown hair. He would travel his hands down my back and press my body to his. I could feel the warmth radiating from his skin and it prickled mine. I had to remind myself to breathe through my nose or else I would probably faint. We would stay locked like this for a few minutes until we had to let go and breathe.

This was how we said hello every morning. We would walk across First Beach, laughing and talking and he would lean sometimes and kiss me lightly. I loved the sound of the waves crashing onto the shore. The smell of salt filled the air and I would lean into Jacob and breathe in his musky woodsy smell that I adored. We would sometimes find Seth and Monique roaming around the beach too. Jacob would take Seth in a headlock and I would give Monique a hug.

This was just the start of some of me and Jacob's day.

I came back to reality and sighed deeply. I still remember the day that he had told me that he imprinted on me. Gosh, it only seemed like yesterday! I could remember every single detail, from the moment I woke up until the day ended. Let's see…It all happened three and a half years ago…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sun pierced through my window glinting off my pale white skin. It was an unusually sunny day in Forks, Washington. We didn't get much sun in our cottage so it was a pleasant surprise. I looked at my alarm clock. It was just past ten in the morning. Perfect, I had plenty of time to get ready. I was meeting with Jacob Black today at noon and my heart jumped out of my chest every time I thought about it. I didn't know why I was so nervous. I visited him tonnes of time. He was my best friend, the only person I could confront everything with.

I grabbed a set of clean clothes from my wardrobe and made my way to the bathroom. I stripped off my clothes and stepped into the hot shower. The warm water rushed down my body comforting me at once. It helped me to relax and my heart stopped pounding like a maniac. I washed my hair with my favourite strawberry and peaches scented shampoo and rinsed it out. When I was done, I turned off the water and wrapped a towel around my body. I sat on the edge of the bathtub and combed through my wet copper hair. I dried it with a blow dryer until my curls sprang nicely down my shoulders till my waist. I put on my favourite pair of jeans and a white cotton shirt. I looked at myself in the mirror and thought I looked reasonable. I made my way to the kitchen and Edward and Bella were snuggled together on the couch whispering intently.

"Good morning, Nessie," Edward called.

"Good morning Dad."

Bella was at my side in a flash and she kissed my forward.

"Off to Jacob's I presume?"

I nodded my head. I was so much like Bella, my mother. We shared many personality traits. I had the same chocolate coloured eyes she used to have when she was human, but my hair was reddish brown like Edward's. I had the same deep flush Bella used to get when she got embarrassed.

I grabbed a toast and popped it in the toaster. While I waited, I let my mind wander a bit. I wonder why Jacob wanted me to come over today. He sounded pretty serious over the phone yesterday. I hope it was nothing. Maybe he just wanted someone to have a chat with. I didn't mind. We were best friends after all. I jumped when my toast popped up. I grabbed it and spread some strawberry jam.

When I was done, I grabbed my coat – I didn't trust the weather in Forks – and my car keys. I got into my Lexus which Edward had bought for me for my seventeenth birthday. The car purred to life and I drove down the familiar road to La Push.


	3. Chapter 3

My car idled outside the familiar red house. Jacob came out from his house. He was wearing his old favourite jeans and a black t-shirt. His black glossy hair had grown over his usual cropped hair and a huge grin spread over his familiar russet face. I couldn't help but smile back. He embraced me in a hug, hugging his long warm arms around my waist, and led me inside his house.

"It's good to see you Nessie," Jacob beamed.

I smiled. "It's good to see you too."

We didn't stay long at Jacob's house until we decided to go for a stroll along First Beach. A few grey clouds started to appear in the sky and I prayed that it wouldn't start raining. There was a slight breeze in the salty air and the waves _whooshed_ and they crashed onto the shore. We sat on a fallen tree log that was covered in moss.

"So, how is everything going?" Jacob asked casually.

"Final year of school is hitting me hard, but other than that, everything's cool. So, what's the latest pack scandal?"

Jacob chuckled. "Emily is pregnant again and you are never going to believe who imprinted."

"Is it Seth?" Seth was a good friend of mine and Jacob enjoyed his company. Jacob was like a big brother to Seth. He and Jacob were so alike, that was probably why I enjoyed his company than anyone else in the pack.

Jacob scowled. "Nessie, you weren't meant to guess right!"

I giggled. "Sorry. Anyway, who did Seth imprint on?"

Jacob's face suddenly turned serious. "Her name is Monique. She goes to school was Seth. Seth didn't even know she existed until a few days ago. He was just walking down the beach like every other day, and then BAM! –" He made an explosion with his hands. "There she was. Suddenly it's not gravity holding you down, it's _her_."

I could tell Jacob didn't like talking about the whole imprinting wolf thing. I wasn't sure why. I had asked him once if he had imprinted on someone. He had looked deeply in my brown chocolate eyes and hesitated before he answered. He faintly smiled and shook his head. I had always wondered if he was saying the truth. Jacob was my best friend and there were virtually no secrets between us. I had trusted him with everything and I knew he wouldn't lie to me. But, I couldn't help but think that there was a girl in his life he didn't want me to know about. I shook the thought from my head and came back to reality.

Jacob picked up a stone and threw it in the ocean. It hit the water a long distance from the shore. I picked up a stone too and threw it with as much force. It hit the water but didn't go as far as his. Jacob laughed throatily. I hit his arm playfully with the back of my hand.

"At least I can run faster than you," I teased.

Jacob threw his head back and laughed. "No way, I bet you the last time."

"No you didn't. I jumped across the river before you."

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Okay…maybe you did beat me, but it was only by this much." He put his thumb and index finger close together.

"I still won," I sang.

He chuckled and shook his head. "You're unbelievable."

"I'll take that as a compliment," I smirked.

Not long after that, it started spitting. Jacob looked up at the now grey sky.

"Great. We should probably get going."

I sighed. We started walking back to Jacob's house and then had to run as it rained heavily. By the time we got to the house, we were drenched. I wrung out my hair and a puddle of water welled up in the kitchen sink. Jacob threw a pair of sweats and a sweat jumper and I caught it reflexively.

"It's Rachel's old clothes. You can get changed in…uh, my room."

"Thanks," I murmured.

Jacob was already changed into black sweats and a grey t-shirt this time. I walked down the hall and Jacob's room was on the right. I hadn't been in here many times, maybe once or twice. His bed was in the right corner along the wall and there was a rectangular window which was draped by a white curtain behind the bed. Beside the bed was a bed side table with three drawers. There was a lamp placed on it and a picture frame that was faced down. I picked it up and there was a picture of Jacob and I that we had taken recently at the beach. He had his arm around my shoulder and I put my arms around my waist. My hair was down and it flew with the wind. I smiled at the memory. There was a knock at the door that made me jump and the picture clattered to the floor.

"Nessie, are you alright in there?" Jacob asked. I could hear the hint of worry in his voice.

I picked up the picture and placed it back on the bed side table. "Um… Yeah everything's fine. Just give me a minute and I'll be out."

I quickly changed into the clothes which fitted me perfectly. When I came out, Jacob was sitting on the couch flipping through a car magazine with one hand and biting into a sandwich with the other.

"Hey, they fit you well," Jacob noticed.

I sat next to him and he handed me a plate with a sandwich.

"Thanks, Jake."

I rested my head against his arm as the rest of our afternoon kicked in.


	4. Chapter 4

Jacob's POV

_Earlier that day_

I parked my Rabbit in front of the Cullen's house. I had been here tonnes of time that it almost felt like home. They knew I was here, so why did they wait until I climbed up the porch and rang the doorbell? I guess they liked annoying me. Well, at least Rosalie did anyway. Just as my index finger was a millimetre away, a ghostly figure swung the door open and started babbling at top speed.

"…I mean why do I even bother? It's not like she's interested anyway. I might as well give up. It won't make a difference anyway. Hang on, what if…Oh, hey Jacob. Funny seeing you here at this time of the day. Have you forgotten Nessie's at school?"

Alice Cullen – the little pixie – stood at the doorway not paying much attention to me. She crossed her arms and she seemed lost in thought.

"Hey, Alice. No I haven't forgotten. I wanted to talk to Bella and Edward."

Alice let me in and the house seemed strange without Nessie. Just then, Bella and Edward emerged from the top of the stairs.

"Hey, Jake," Bella greeted me.

"Hello, Jacob," Edward said sincerely.

"Hey, Bella. Hello, Edward."

"I believe there's something you want to talk to Bella and I about?" Edward said reading my mind.

I gulped. "Yes."

We went outside and stood on the porch. It didn't make a difference, the rest of the Cullen's could hear what I was about to say anyway. Bella smiled at me delicately as always and Edward pressed his lips tightly together in a line. I couldn't believe I was about to do this. I let out a sharp breath.

"Edward and Bella, I've thought about this a lot and before I do it, I need the final okay from you. I…I want to tell Nessie I imprinted on her."

They both stared at me and I waited impatiently for their reaction.

"No," Edward growled. "You can't tell her. She's still young."

I stared at him in disbelief. "She's seventeen, Edward. I love her and I think she deserves to know."

Edward snarled and he was furious. I had to convince him.

"Please, let me tell her."

"No," he said sternly and cold again.

I sighed. This was no use. There was no way getting around Edward.

"Edward, I think it's time she knew," Bella whispered. I knew I could count on Bella to back me up on this one!

"What?" Edward exclaimed.

"She's seventeen Edward, the same age I was when I met you. You can't protect her from getting hurt all the time. Let him tell Nessie, she deserves to know the truth."

I grinned at Bella. "Thanks Bells. I knew I could count on you."

Edward sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He stared at Bella intently and I could hear my heart pumping right on my chest.

"Fine," Edward muttered at last. "But if you hurt her in anyway, you'll be sorry."

"Thanks Edward. I would _never_ hurt Nessie."

He nodded his head. There was a silent for a moment. Bella was the one to break it.

"So, when are you going to tell her?"

_Should I call her not? Should I or shouldn't I? _

The same unanswered question has been on my mind for almost an hour now. I was pacing up and down the kitchen debating with my conscience what to do.

_It's just a call man, relax, no big deal. _

_No, don't call her. She's probably too busy to see you anyway._

I shook the thoughts from my head.

"Jeez Jake, just call her already. She won't bite."

Billy had been watching me for the last hour and he shook his head in disapproval every time I grabbed the phone, but then put it back. He was right though. It was worth a try. I grabbed the phone and clutched it tightly in my hand. I punched in the familiar numbers that I knew from the top of my head and pressed call. There was no going back now.

"Hello?"

Her voice made my heart flutter and my stomach churned.

"Hey, N-Nessie," I stammered.

"Hey, Jake! How you doing?"

"Good. I was uh…wondering…if you want to come over tomorrow for lunch?" Please say yes. Please say yes…

"Sure. I'll do anything to get a break from all that studying."

I sighed in relief. The hard part was over.

"Awesome. I'll see you tomorrow then?" I replied more confident now.

"See you tomorrow."

The line went dead. Tomorrow would be the day that was going to tell Nessie. Every time I thought about it my heart accelerated and my stomach did somersaults. I wondered how she would react. Would she be okay with it or would she freak out? I hope she wouldn't freak out. That's the last thing I needed. Billy was finally relieved that I called Nessie and he went into his room to sleep. I went into my room and lay on my bed. I hope I was doing the right thing. Maybe I should've listened to Edward. Maybe she was still young. _No, _a voice in my head yelled. _She needs to know_. I prayed that my instincts were right.


	5. Chapter 5

We sat on Jacob's couch casually talking. The rain was pouring outside so I decided to stick around for a bit until it stopped. I had to admit, I was having a good time. I didn't ever want to leave. Jake was so easy to talk to and fun to hang out with. He always knew how to make me laugh, even at the tiniest things. Jake was on his third sandwich and he shoved the rest of it in his mouth.

"Would you like a fourth one?" I asked sarcastically.

"Hmm…I could go for one more…" He patted his stomach and smiled. "Nah, I'm pretty full, at least for now anyway."

I giggled. "Jake! Poor Billy. Imagine how much groceries he has to buy."

"Don't worry. Billy's used to it." Jacob admitted.

I shook my head and laughed. There was silence for a moment. A comfortable silence. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. I didn't want this moment to end. I was happy just where I was right that second. I was happily dreaming away I didn't notice when Jacob called my name.

"Renesmee?" Jacob asked almost anxiously.

My eye lids flew open. "What?"

I was kind of angry that he had spoiled a perfect moment. I was hoping it would last longer that a few seconds.

"There's something I need to tell you." I sat up and looked at his face. It was serious and he looked uncomfortable. He shifted his weight and a thousand possibilities ran through my mind. Was he going to tell my we couldn't be friends anymore? Was there something wrong with the pack? Was there something wrong with him? Was there something wrong with me?

"Go ahead," I said warily.

He took a deep breath. "Renesmee, I imprinted."

My mouth popped open and a wave of emotions ran through me. Anger. Confusion. Happiness.

"W-what?" I stammered. "Who is it?"

His brown soft eyes gazed into my chocolate eyes. The corners of his lips lifted up slightly.

".On._Me_?" I gasped.

He nodded his head. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Jacob had just told me he imprinted on _me_.

Me?

Did I hear that right or was I still dreaming? How could this happen? Jacob was my best friend. He was always just my best friend. Ever since I was born he was there for me. This was the same Jacob who had changed my diapers, who had watched me grow rapidly from a child into teenager and who had watched me phase into those awkward stages of my life – this was the same Jacob who had imprinted on me? I could not believe it.

"Nessie, I know this is hard to understand so please, tell me what you're thinking."

I tried to make my mouth say something but nothing came out. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know if I felt the same way.

"Please?" he begged. "Say something." He put his hand onto mine and I quickly drew back.

"I-I'm sorry…I have to go." Without making eye contact with him I quickly got up and walked fast towards the door.

"Nessie. Don't go. Just tell me what you're thinking." Jacob placed his hand on my arm and I couldn't look at him. I knew if I did I would burst into sobs.

"I don't know. I just need to think."

I ran at the door and I could hear Jacob's footsteps behind me. I got into my car, and it took me several tries to put the key in the ignition as my hand was shaking. I finally started it and pressed onto the accelerator. In my review mirror, I saw a pile of shredded clothes where Jacob was standing less than a minute ago.


	6. Chapter 6

I tried to keep the tears in the whole ride. I had no luck and some escaped the corners of my eyes. I couldn't get the picture out of my mind when Jacob had exploded. That was the last image I had of him. I barged through the front of Carlisle and Esme's house and I wasn't paying any attention to whoever was inside. I didn't care that Edward would read my mind or Jasper would control my emotions. More tears were streaming down my cheeks and I ran upstairs and slammed the door of my room. I heard arguing coming from downstairs and I buried my face in my pillow trying to block everything out. This was my entire fault. I reacted so cowardly and now I lost my best friend. A few seconds later there was a knock on my door.

"Honey, can you please open the door?" My mum asked.

I didn't want her to see me like this, but I would have to tell her sooner or later so I might as well get it over and done with. I wiped my tears with the ends of my sleeves and got up to open the door. Bella and Edward were both standing there and I let them in. We sat on my bed and my dad looked furious. His brows furrowed in the middle and his jaw was clenched.

"Nessie, tell us what happened," Bella whispered.

The truth was I was too ashamed. I didn't want to tell them that I had freaked out and left suddenly. I felt completely gutless.

"We won't judge you. We just want to know what happened." Of course Edward had read my mind. I scowled at him. I hated it when he did that sometimes. My thoughts should be private. Edward looked up at me and he seemed slightly embarrassed but he didn't say anything.

I put my hand on Bella's face and showed her everything while Edward read my mind. More tears formed in my eyes and I quickly blinked them away.

"Renesmee, don't feel ashamed. You just need time to think and I'm sure Jacob will understand. He loves you a lot, don't forget that." My mum wrapped her arms around me hugged me tightly. "It'll all be okay, honey."

I nodded in her chest not trusting my voice.

"I-I just want to be alone," I managed.

Bella and Edward stood up and I could tell Edward was furious with Jacob. He hadn't said anything when I showed him what had happened.

"Dad wait," I whispered. He turned around and his face was hard. "Please don't be angry with Jacob. It's not his fault."

Edward gazed at me for a second and smiled weakly. He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"Get some rest. It's been a long day."

They walked out and I lay down on my bed. This all felt unreal. One minute we were happily talking and having a good time, the next we were miserable. I couldn't think about this anymore. I closed my eyes and let it all run out in tears.

I woke up and it was dark outside. My alarm clock read 1:30 am. My face was clammy from all the tears and my body was sore. I decided to take a shower hoping it would make me feel better. I went to the bathroom and gawked at the horrific girl in the mirror. Did I look _that_ bad? My curls were a mess shooting up in every direction and my face was shallow and pale. The rims of my eyes were scarlet and puffy and my eyes looked blunt and lifeless. I just realised that I was still wearing Rachel's clothes. I went into the shower and the hot water oozed down my body relaxing my muscles. I stood there for a long time before realising that I had to get out. I wrapped a towel around me and walked back to my room. Suddenly, as I walked in the darkness there was an ear piercing scream and I took me a few seconds to realise it was coming from me. A hand came over my mouth and muffled the scream.

"Shh Nessie, it's just me."

Alice was standing in front of me and I just made out her figure in the dark. She reached behind me and flicked on the light switch. I looked down and realised that I was only wrapped by a towel.

"Jeez Alice, can't a girl get some privacy."

Alice rolled her eyes and she sat on my bed while I got changed.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked taking a seat next to her.

"Checking up on you."

I sighed deeply. "Alice, I'm fine. I don't need anyone checking up on me."

She shook her head. "Just like your mother. Too modest." I didn't know if she was talking to herself or me.

I leaned back on my bed and gazed at the droplets streaming down the window. It reminded of tears. As a kid, I used to think that every time it rained, the clouds were crying.

"Renesmee!" Alice snapped.

"Huh?" I looked at her and her eye brows were raised.

"Look," she said relaxing her figure. "I'm not going to force you to talk to me, but if you need anything I'll be here. Just give it some time and think about it and it will all be worth it in the end."

"Thanks Alice." I really did mean it and I felt bad for snapping at her before.

She flashed a grin and stood up to leave. She flicked off the light and I heard the sound of a door opening and closing.

"Get some sleep," she called.

I wasn't tired but I didn't want to stay up all night thinking. I pulled the covers over me and fell into a long dream.


	7. Chapter 7

_Jacob and I were walking along the beach. He had his hand in mine and we were talking and laughing. Suddenly, I realised that it wasn't me who was talking to Jacob. A girl I didn't recognise with blond long hair leaned in and kissed Jacob. _

"_I love you," Jacob said. _

_No! He loves me. How could this be happening…?_

My eyes fluttered open and the sun pierced through my window shining off my skin. My heart was pounding and I realised it was just a dream. _Just a dream. Thank God. _I hadn't left my room since yesterday and I still felt like a mess. I still didn't know what to do. The dream that I had made me wonder. I felt angry when he kissed that other girl, so did that mean I loved him back? I still needed time to think. I couldn't stay in this room any longer, so I quickly changed and went downstairs. When I was at the bottom of the stairs, I saw everyone sitting on the couch. The TV was on but they were hardly paying attention to it. They all turned around and focused their attention on me.

"Uh…good morning," I said slightly self conscious.

Bella was at my side in a flash. "Good morning honey. How you feeling?"

"Fine," I lied.

Alice gave me a look and she knew I was lying. So did Edward.

"Nessie!" I didn't notice that my best friend Abigail was here.

She ran towards me and pulled me towards the front door.

"Excuse us for a second," I called out and we sat on the steps of the porch.

Abigail and I had been best friends every since I started high school. She's human and she knew about the existence of vampires and werewolves. She had freaked out at the start when I told her, but when I explained everything she was totally cool with it. She promised she wouldn't tell a single soul and I knew I could trust her.

Abigail's light brown hair was tied up in a pony tail which made her emerald eyes stand out. A few loose strands swayed in the cool morning breeze.

"I called you yesterday on your cell phone and left like a zillion messages and when you didn't answer I started to get worried. I called your home number and Alice said that you got into a fight with Jacob. What happened? You seem really down. Oh, and save the 'I'm fine' crap for your parents. "

I sighed. I didn't want to think about it anymore, but I had to tell her. I put my hand on her cheek and closed my eyes while I showed her everything that happened. When I was done I opened my eyes and Abigail was biting her lower lip.

"Nessie, do you love him?" She murmured.

"As a best friend – yes. More than then that – I don't know." She was the only person I could truly tell whatever I was thinking.

"Well, no one can make that decision but you. You just need some time. I'm sure Jacob will understand."

I stood up and paced and let everything run out. "I can't think about this anymore! Abigail, I just left him standing. I was too stupid and gutless to say anything, and now I've hurt him. I can't face him without a decision and I don't know what that is." Fresh new tears stained my face and I thought I used up all my tears last night.

Abigail ran up to me and caught me in a tight hug. She didn't say anything; she just let me cry it all out. I hid my face in her shoulder ruining her grey shirt.

"You are not stupid and gutless," she replied sternly after a while. "You just freaked out. It happens to everyone at some point of their life. You just have to make do with that. Now, you have to ask yourself the big question, which you – and only you – can answer."

And with that, I knew she was right.


	8. Chapter 8

Jacob's POV

She just left. She left me standing.

"_I-I'm sorry…I have to go." _Then she just left. I wasn't expecting it. I thought she would be happy. Her eyes filled with tears and I yearned to wrap my arms around her and tell her not to worry about it.

But I didn't. I couldn't.

She left me standing in the pouring rain and I was so angry with myself. I shouldn't have told her. I should have listened to Edward and waited. I couldn't take the pain any longer. I was shaking and then I exploded just as she drove away. I don't know if she saw me, but she just drove away. I ran to the forest, running as fast as I could. My hind legs dug in the damp dirt and the trees passed me in a blur and the leaves rustled in the wind. I could smell the fresh dirt underneath me and the musky smell of the trees. I pushed on my hind legs and ran faster. There was no stopping now.

_**Three hours later**_

_Jake you need to go home, _Sam ordered.

_No, leave me alone._

I didn't want to go home. I just wanted to stay like this. Sometimes, being a werewolf is easier than human. There's no problems. You can just run and be free. _Well, you shouldn't run from your problems, should you? _Nessie's voice came in my head. I had once told her the advantages of being a werewolf and she argued with me with that line. I had to admit, she had a point.

_Jacob, go home now before you do something you regret. You need some time out. _Sam used his alpha voice on me and I had to obey whether I liked it or not.

He left me some clothes as I shredded my last ones. I picked them up in my mouth and ran home. I phased back and put the clothes on and went inside. It was late, but Billy was in the living room waiting for me.

"Jake…"

"Don't start dad. I'm fine."

Billy sighed. Reluctantly, he let it go. "Goodnight Jake."

"'Night." I mumbled almost inaudibly.

I trudged slowly to my room and collapsed on the bed. I closed my eyes and the picture of Nessie's eyes full of tears filled my mind.

* * *

"Jacob, open up!"

I hadn't left my room all today and I didn't want to talk anyone. I wish they could just leave me alone. Most of the pack was here and I didn't want to talk to anyone of them.

"Leave me alone," I mumbled for the hundredth of time.

"He won't talk to anyone of us," I heard Quil say.

"Maybe he just needs some space," Seth pointed out. Finally someone agrees with me.

I waited for them to say something but they didn't. Then I heard the front door opening and closing. Finally, they left. I sighed in relief and rolled over on my back so I was facing the ceiling. Just as I started drifting off into a dream, I heard a knock on the front door. I jumped up recognising the familiar scent at once.


	9. Chapter 9

I didn't see Jacob for the rest of the week. I still hadn't come up with a decision and I don't think I ever was. I tried to make an effort to eat and smile and talk but it didn't come out naturally. I had to put in a lot of effort until I finally just gave up. I wasn't me anymore.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Could you at least try to pay attention when I'm talking to you?"

I looked at Abigail who was sitting in front of me at the lunch table in school. She looked angry as it wasn't the first time I had ignored her.

"Sorry, Abby. What were you saying?"

She rolled her eyes. "Never mind."

She took a bite out of her salad and cocked her head to the side. "You know what? I think you're in love with Jacob."

My mouth popped open. "What? Why do you think that?"

"Now I have your attention," she muttered under her breath. "You're so clueless sometimes. Hello, you have all the symptoms!" she objected.

I was puzzled. "What symptoms?"

"You miss him, you can't get him out of your mind and you're not you without him," she said pointing it on her fingers. "Admit it, you are in love with him," she whispered slowly.

I gulped. Maybe she was right. I missed him like crazy and I was going crazy for not having to see him for a week. Was I, Renesmee Carlie Cullen in love with Jacob Black?

Abby had insisted I go back to her place. She said that I was spending too much time in my room and that I needed a change. There was no point in arguing as I knew she would win. Frankly, I did need a change. Sometimes Abigail knew me more than I knew myself.

Her house was large and modern and her parents were hardly ever home. I've only seen them a few times.

"Your mum at work?" I asked.

She nodded. I could tell she missed her mum and how she wished they had a proper relationship. She told me once she wished she had a big family like mine.

"You are part of my family," I had told her. "You're like the sister I never had."

She got along with all my uncles and aunts, especially Alice. She loved Alice a lot and they had a lot of things in common. Abigail would love going on shopping sprees with Alice.

The doorbell rang and I figured it would be the pizza that Abigail had ordered. She jumped up from the couch where we were sitting and grabbed her purse with her. She handed the delivery man a twenty dollar note and grabbed the pizza.

"Dig in," she grinned.

I smirked back at her. I was starving. I hadn't eaten anything for lunch. I ate fast without tasting and it burnt my throat. I washed it down with my soda can.

The rest of the night went pretty well. I knew she was distracting me so I wouldn't think of Jacob and she did a pretty good job. Abby painted my nails a fiery red and after they were dry, I painted hers a fluoro pink. It matched her olive skin tone perfectly. After that, she braided my hair and we talked and laughed. I was surprised that I was actually making the effort of listening and doing the talking as well. I always felt at ease when I was with Abigail. She knew how to make me smile, and forget everything else that was going on. That's what made her so special.

It was getting late, so I rang home and told them I'd be sleeping over at Abigail's. She got the spare mattress, a blanket and a pillow and put it in her room. I changed in one of her pyjama pants and a tank top and I lay on the mattress staring at the ceiling.

"Nessie," Abigail began.

I turned around so I was facing her. "Yeah?"

She propped her head on her elbow and I could faintly make out the outlines of her face in the dark.

"I think you should talk to Jacob tomorrow. I have a good feeling you've made a decision and whatever it is, I think he needs to know. It's been a week Nessie. You can't avoid him any longer, plus I'm pretty sure he misses you too."

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out. I didn't know what to say.

"Please go see him. You'll feel much better if you do," she begged.

I hated the way Abigail was always right. I knew I had to go see him but I couldn't.

"I-I can't, Abigail. Not tomorrow. I need a few more days."

"Nessie!" she exasperated.

"I promise I'll go on Sunday. Just give me Saturday to think about it," I bargained.

I heard her sigh loudly. "Fine. Promise me you'll see him on Sunday. No exceptions."

"Promise."

She didn't say anything after that. We sat in silent for a minute or two, listening to the cars passing and the trees shaking in the wind.

"Thank-you, Abby," I finally said. "For everything. You are truly the greatest best friend anyone could ever have."

She smiled at me and I grinned back.

"Oh, I know," she emphasised.

We both burst into laughter.


	10. Chapter 10

Jacob's POV

I opened the front door, more excited than I had ever been. Then it hit me. It wasn't Nessie. I could smell a human. I opened the door slowly realising it was Abigail, Nessie's best friend. She must have been with Nessie, which explains her smelling strongly of her. I sighed in despair. Abigail was the last person I wanted to talk to now. She was smaller than Nessie with gold hair and green eyes, though she still reminded me of her. The sweet smell of Nessie was enough to make me go crazy.

I looked down at her and blinked blankly. Did Nessie send Abigail to speak for her now? Why couldn't Nessie just come and see me.

"Abigail," I nodded.

"Jacob look, Nessie doesn't know I'm here. I just want to let you know that she's been really torn up this week and she really misses you. She's just confused and needs some time to think. Just be patient with her. She'll come around sometime."

So she didn't send Abigail here. She was torn up and it was my entire fault. I had the urge to go see her and wrap my arms around her. But I can't. She needs time to think. This was very frustrating. If I never said anything to her, we'd be probably walking down the beach laughing and talking. Remembering her sweet carefree laugh, the way her chocolate eyes sparkled, the way her pale skin glinted in the sun, how she would bite her bottom lip when she got embarrassed and her cheeks would turn a pale blossom pink made my heart ache and how I wanted it all back.

I forgot Abigail was still here and she cleared her throat waiting for an answer.

"I'm not going anywhere. Just tell her to come see me soon. Tell her I miss her and that I-" I cut off mid sentence, unable to finish it. What if she didn't love me too? I knew Abigail knew what I was about to say. She was good at that stuff.

"I'll tell her," she whispered. She smiled half heartedly and turned around and left. I watched her start up her car and drive away. I watched her until her car become a tiny figure on the long road.


	11. Chapter 11

Nessie POV

Tomorrow I was going to see Jacob. I finally had made up my mind and I wasn't about to change it. I needed to see him – his black cropped hair, his caramel skin, his usual cropped shorts and a black shirt and his cheery laugh. I missed it all. I missed my best friend and I wanted it all back.

I sat in the living room of Carlile and Esme's house along with Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett. They were planning a hunting trip but my mind was elsewhere. Bella had tried to talk to me about the whole thing and she knew how I felt. Edward had left her once when she was human thinking it was for her own good. I didn't know what my dad was thinking at that time.

I wanted to go see Abigail. Actually, I needed a distraction and I knew she was perfect at it. Unfortunately, she was spending the day with her parents. I knew she really excited about it as it rarely happens and I wasn't about to take an opportunity like this from her. I sighed as the afternoon dragged on.

Around half an hour later, the doorbell rang. Edward's eyes widened as he knew who it was. He opened the door and in the doorway stood Seth. Seth? What was he doing here? Seth reminded me too much of Jacob and I felt as if someone had tied me up with a rope around my chest and was pulling tightly. I tried to ignore the pain with no luck.

"Hey Edward," Seth said lightly.

"Hello Seth."

He looked passed Edward and smiled at me. "I was wondering if I could talk to Nessie."

Edward turned around and looked at me and I nodded my head. I got up from the couch and Seth and I went outside. We started walking trying to get out of hearing range.

"Seth, did Jacob send you?" I couldn't help but ask.

"No!" Seth said quickly. "He doesn't even know I'm here. I was hoping I could talk to you."

"Shoot," I whispered.

"Nessie, I'm going to be honest with you, Jacob is pretty much a huge mess. He won't talk to anyone and he's in his room most of the time." He looked at me to check my reaction but my face was blank. Jacob was a mess because of me. I had hurt him deeply. I sighed. I just wanted to get out of this mess.

"Honestly, you don't look to good either. I know what he told you was big, but he felt that you deserved to know. Imprinting is a huge thing for us, and when we're away from our imprinter for a long time, we feel sort of...empty and lifeless."

"Jacob doesn't hate me?" I asked quietly.

"Nessie, Jake could never hate you. Just go see him soon. I don't think he can take it any longer."

I nodded. I couldn't make him suffer any longer. He didn't deserve it.

"I will Seth. Thank-you."

"Take care, Ness," Seth murmured and he turned around and left.


	12. Chapter 12

I couldn't do this. I sat on the edge of my bed hyperventilating.

"Come on, Nessie. Get a grip of yourself."

Abigail had been here for almost an hour trying to get me to see Jacob. I really did want to see him, but a wave of emotions ran through me. Nerves, happiness, excites – now the nerves were ruling me.

"Renesmee, you have to go see Jacob today. It's been long enough and I know you have a decision. Now get off your bed and get dressed." Abigail was almost like my mother. She pulled me off my bed and handed me my jeans and a grey shirt. I went into the bathroom, taking my time brushing my teeth and fixing my hair.

"Nessie hurry up!" she yelled banging her fist on the door.

I put on my clothes and came out. She was pacing around my room impatiently and grabbed my wrist and towed me out of the room. There was no going back now.

I drove slowly down the familiar road. It still felt familiar even for not visiting it for days. My car idled outside the small red house and I couldn't make myself get out of the car.

_Breathe, _I instructed myself. I breathed in and out and my heartbeat slowly relaxed. I couldn't believe I was about to do this. I got out of my car and slowly walked to the front door. My hand shook just as I was about to knock. I was about to go turn back but something stopped me. I had come this far and I couldn't turn my back against Jacob. Not again. I wasn't going to be coward. I knocked on the door and waited. My heart picked up its speed again and I tried to take deep breaths.

_Renesmee, calm down. It's just Jacob. _

On the other side, I heard faintly footsteps. Jacob's. The doorknob creaked and the door opened ajar. He then opened it fully and stood in front of me. He looked different. He was wearing a pair of black sweats and he was shirtless. His hair was a mess and he had dark patches under his eyes. His eyes were black and lifeless and they bulged out towards me. I saw his hands shake slightly and he eyed me up and down. I gulped and a small smile spread across my face. I didn't trust my voice.

"N-nessie," he breathed almost inaudibly.

His eyes stayed glued to my face and my heart bet faster.

"I was hoping we could talk," I murmured, my voice sounding completely wrong.

He nodded slowly, still eyeing me. "Give me a second."

He went inside and returned a second later wearing a white t-shirt. We slowly started walking towards the beach, not saying anything. I wasn't sure if I should break the silence first, so I waited another minute. He kept taking glances at me every second so I decided to finally break the silence.

"Uh, so...how have you been?"

"Fine," he whispered. "How about you?"

"Not bad," I lied cooly.

There was another moment of silence, and then suddenly he stopped walking. I faced him and a smile played on his lips.

"You're a terrible liar. You should know better than to lie to me," he said.

"What?"

"Abigail came to see me. She said you were really torn up and upset. You're real easy to read, you know."

Huh? Abigail went to see Jacob? Hang on, Seth came to see me...

"Talk about yourself. Seth came to see me. He said you were a mess too, and you are. I mean look at your eyes. It looks as if you haven't slept in days." I put my index finger under his eyes trying to smooth them out. He closed his eyes and breathed in and out.

"Jacob, I'm so sorry about the other day. I didn't mean to just leave. The truth is, I was just too scared to say anything and I'm sorry and...and..." I started blubbering.

He caught my arms and held them tightly. "Renesmee, stop. It's not your fault."

I hid my face in his chest and broke down. Jacob wrapped his arms around me and he rested his chin on the top of my head.

"Please don't cry. You did nothing wrong," he said sternly.

He released my slowly and I wiped my eyes with the ends of my sleeves. He put his index finger under my chin and lifted my head up.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded. I cleared my throat. I had to do this now. I couldn't delay it any longer.

"Jacob, there's something I need to tell you."

He eyed my face again and I saw him gulp.

"Jacob, when you told me you imprinted on me, I freaked out and didn't know what to say. I'll never forgive myself for walking out on you, but I just have to make do with that."

He was about to interrupt but I stopped him. "Please, let me continue."

"This past week has been really hard," I continued. "I've missed you more than you can ever imagine and I really, really wanted to see you, but I couldn't. I needed to think." I closed my eyes and took a breath, trying to control the tears. When I opened them, Jacob's soft eyes poured into mine.

"I never thought I'd hear myself say these words, but Jacob Black, I'm madly in love with you. I love how you're always there for me and how you were patient with me this week. You're an amazing person that I could not find in other guy and I want you to be mine forever."


	13. Chapter 13

Jacob's POV

It was actually Nessie this time. She stood at the door biting her lower lip and wrapped her arms around her waist. I thought she would never come back, but here she stood at my door and I was gawking at her like an idiot. I couldn't keep my eyes off her. I thought if I did, she might suddenly disappear. She didn't go anywhere, even when I told her to give me a second. I raced in the house and grabbed the first shirt that was lying on my bed. I threw it on and when I came back, she was still there.

She looked different. Her face was paler than usual and her eyes were blunt. Her cheeks didn't have the slight flush that I adored. I wanted _my_ Nessie back, and hopefully she wanted me back too. I knew she had made a decision and I was too anxious to hear it. What if she didn't want me? Had I ruined any chance of us being friends again? I shook the horrific thought out of mind and concentrated on Nessie. I couldn't believe she was standing right next to me and I was wasting my time thinking. For all I knew, this could be the last time I would see her.

"Uh, so...how have you been?" Nessie asked. It was so good to hear her sweet voice.

"Fine," I lied quickly. "How about you?"

"Not bad." I knew she was lying. She would always look away when she lied and bite her lower lip. She was really easy to read.

"Abigail came to see me. She said you were really torn up and upset. You're real easy to read, you know," I told her.

A smile played on her lips. "Talk about yourself. Seth came to see me. He said you were a mess too, and you are. I mean look at your eyes. It looks as if you haven't slept in days."

What? Seth went to see her? Why would he do that? Boy, does he have some explaining to do. She raised her finger and placed them under my eyes, tracing the dark etching. Her finger was soft and warm and it prickled my skin. I closed my eyes and when I opened them again there was a small smile on her lips and her warm chocolate eyes oozed into mine. Her face then turned serious and she looked down and played with her fingers.

"Jacob, I'm so sorry about the other day. I didn't mean to leave. The truth is, I was just too scared to say anything and I'm sorry and...and..." Tears started streaming down her face and my chest tightened. I hated myself for putting her in so much pain. What could of person was I? She started to walk away but I caught her arms and grasped them tightly. "Renesmee, stop. It's not your fault."

She put her face in her hands and hid herself in my chest. I wrapped my arms around her tightly as small sobs escaped from her. I didn't want to let go of her.

"Please don't cry. You did nothing wrong." I just wanted everything to go back to normal. I hated seeing her like this.

I released my arms slowly to see her face. She looked down, embarrassed and I lifted her head up with my finger. She slowly made eye contact with me and I heard her gulp.

"Jacob, there's something I need to tell you."

My heart skipped a beat. She was going to say it. Two possibilities. Possibility one: She was going to say she didn't love me and there is no chance of ever being friends again. Possibility two: She was in love with me. I prayed it was possibility two.

"Jacob, when you told me you imprinted on me, I freaked out and didn't know what to say. I'll never forgive myself for walking out on you, but I just have to make do with that."

I opened my mouth to tell her to stop blaming herself, but she stopped me. "Please, let me continue."

I nodded and waited patiently for her to continue.

"This past week has been really hard. I've missed you more than you can ever imagine and I really, really wanted to see you, but I couldn't. I needed to think." She closed her eyes and took a breath. I watched her breathe in and out and when she opened her eyes, her eyes locked into mine.

"I never thought I'd hear myself say these words, but Jacob Black, I'm madly in love with you. I love how you're always there for me and how you were patient with me this week. You're an amazing person that I could not find in other guy and I want you to be mine forever."

My mouth popped open and my eyes bulged. I couldn't believe it. She was actually in love with me! After all these countless, dreary nights, this was the best news I'd ever had.

A grin spread over my face. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I never thought I'd hear you say those words."

She sighed and the corners of her mouth lifted slightly. "Jacob, I love you."

"I love you too, Renesmee. Always have and always will."

I could finally breathe now. The weight that I was carrying on my shoulders had finally been removed. I felt a thousand times lighter. I grabbed one of her hands and weaved my fingers through them. Her hands were soft and warm and I felt at ease at once.

I leaned in towards her and she smelt of vanilla and peaches. I finally had gotten _my_ Nessie back. She was still the same Nessie, though now she loved me more than a best friend.

"I've really missed you, Ness," I confessed.

"I've missed you too. It just hasn't been the same without you."

We sat down on our tree log and watched the waves crash onto the sand. I wrapped my arm around her waist and she leaned her head onto my shoulder. We sat there for a while not saying anything. I didn't want to say anything, afraid of spoiling the moment.


	14. Chapter 14

It's funny how you can become so close to someone before you even know it. Two weeks ago, Jacob and I were best friends, sitting on his couch casually talking about the first thing that popped into our mind. Now he was, well sort of my _boyfriend_. The word lingered in my mouth for a moment. He hadn't kissed me yet, but we did touch and hold hands. And I had only told him once that I was in love with him. I guess it was too early to have our first kiss or say _I love you_ a thousand times over to each other. Before I drove back home that night, he had embraced me in tight hug and kissed the top of my head. I guess that really didn't count as a _proper kiss_ – something Abigail would call it – but it was still something.

When I entered the house, the whole family was sitting on the couch with the TV on but no one was paying attention to it.

"Hey, little one!" Emmett called. "Did you and Jacob finally make out for a while?"

"Emmett!" I groaned, my cheeks blushing.

Edward who was sitting next to him punched him playfully in the gut. "Hey, watch it."

Bella fluttered to my side and kissed my forehead. "How did it go?"

A grin spread over my face. "Perfect."

"It's good to see you smiling again, Nessie," Jasper said.

"It feels good to be happy again."

I said goodnight to everyone and started to climb the stairs to my room. Is it normal to open the door of your bedroom and find your best friend sitting on your bed as if she owns the room? I didn't think so.

Abigail was flipping through a magazine and she put it down at the sound of my entrance.

"Ness, you're back!"

"Abigail, you gotta stop doing that."

"Doing what?"

I rolled my eyes. "Just coming into my room like you own it. Shouldn't you be at home?"

She shrugged. "No one's home."

I watched her face fall and immediately regretted asking her that question. I should've known better.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't – "

"Stop. It's not your fault."

I nodded, letting it go.

"So do you want to hear what happened?"

Her face lit up and a grin spread over her face. "Yes! Tell me everything. Don't leave anything out."

So I put my hand on her cheek and showed her everything. It was much easier this way. I showed her from the moment I knocked on Jake's door until we were sitting on the beach, so close to each other. I smiled at the last image. It was my favourite moment.

"Aw, Nessie! I'm so happy for you. See, didn't I tell you it would all work out."

"Thank you," I said sincerely. "For putting up with me the last dreadful week. Seriously, without you, I don't know what I could have done."

"Well, isn't that what best friends are for?" We both laughed. It felt good to laugh freely and not feel guilty.

"Hey, what do you say about sleeping over tonight?" I asked. I knew the last place she wanted to be was a house with no one there. It must get very lonely sometimes. It was the least I could so.

"Sure," she agreed quickly. She left a message at her house for her mum saying she would be sleeping over tonight and would come to school with me in the morning. I gave her a pair of my pyjamas and we both fell asleep soon after that.


	15. Chapter 15

I dropped Abigail after school at her house. It had been a long slow day and my mind was somewhere else. I thought a lot about Jacob. I sort of missed him. I know it had only been sixteen years since we last saw each other, yet somehow it felt as if something was missing from me when I was away from him. I wondered if he felt the same way, or maybe it was part of the imprinting thing. I parked my car outside the familiar red house and Jacob appeared from the front door.

"Hey, beautiful," Jake greeted me.

"Hey."

He wrapped his arms around my waist and our heads were so close I could feel his warm, sweet breath on my cheek. He touched my cheek, leaving his warm touch prickling my skin. _Kiss me, _I thought. But I couldn't say it out loud. He leaned away and rested his chin on my head. I sighed in his chest. We were so close and I was so sure he was going to kiss me. I wasn't angry at him, just a little disappointed. Maybe he wasn't ready yet. It was okay, I could wait as long as he was ready.

My head lay on his chest and I could feel his chest rising. I breathed in his woodsy, musky smell that I adored. He released me slowly and his warm eyes locked with mine.  
"How was school?" he whispered.

"Slow."

He weaved his fingers through mine and led me inside.

"So, what do you want to do?" Jake asked.

"What were you doing before I got here?"

"Just fixing a customer's car. We could do something else if you want." Jacob opened up his own private mechanic business a few years ago. He loves fixing cars and I enjoyed watching him come out from under the car with all grease on his cheek and shirt.

"No, that's perfect." He led me to his garage and pulled at a black old swivel chair.

"So, what's wrong with a car?" I asked

"Oil leak. Not sure where it's coming from though." He slid under the car and I stared at his sweatpants and sneakers. I was glad I could watch him without being noticed.

"You know, I can feel your stares pouring onto me." I could hear the smile in his voice and my cheeks blushed.

"I wasn't..." I started.

"Naw, that's okay. I don't mind." He replied smugly.

I sat in silence on the chair folding my arms. A minute later, Jacob slid out from under the car and sat up.

"Are you upset?" There was a hint of worry in his voice.

My jaw tightened. I didn't say anything.

"Sorry," he said sincerely and I still didn't say anything.

He kneeled on both knees and held both my hands in his. "I'll make it up to you. Come to dinner with me tomorrow. Please?"

I couldn't resist. His voice was too sweet. A smile played on my lips. "Maybe..."

He chuckled and shook his head. "You're so stubborn."

I smirked. "Yet you still love me."

The corner of his mouth turned up into a half smile. "How about we go inside?"

I nodded and he took my hand and led me inside. We sat on his couch and Jacob ordered a pizza.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked nervously.

"Sure."

I looked down at his hand in mine. "I'm just curious... when did you imprint on me?"

He looked up and he studied my face. He hesitated for a moment before answering. "When you were born. It was the first time I saw you."

"Wow, you kept it a secret for that long?" I was very surprised I hadn't known sooner.

"I couldn't tell you. You were still too young. So I was your best friend, until you could know."

"The whole imprinting thing," I said slowly, "how does it work?"

"It's really powerful. It overtakes all your emotions when you see_ her. _It's not just a crush, it's more than that. When you imprint on someone, you know you'll be spending the rest of your life with her. When you're away from her, it feels as if you're not complete."

The room was silent and I could hear my heart hammering. _When you're away from her, it feels as if you're not complete. _It was the same feeling I felt when I stayed away from Jacob the past week. It was the same feeling I felt a few hours ago. _When you imprint on someone, you know you'll be spending the rest of your life with her. _His voice rang in my head. Spending the rest of my life with Jacob Black. Now that, I could deal with.

"You know, it's such a beautiful thing. I mean, finding the right one and knowing you can spend the rest of your life with her," I murmured after a moment.

Jake nodded. "Agreed."

Jacob gazed at me and the corner of his mouth lifted up into a half smile. I couldn't help but smile back. We were both caught up in our perfect bubble, we both jumped at the sound of the doorbell. Jacob got up and handed the pizza delivery man a twenty dollar note and came back to sit next to me. I grabbed a slice and started taking small bites. Jacob had finished his first slice in two bites.

"Hey..." I said smirking at him. "Is your offer for dinner tomorrow still available?"


	16. Chapter 16

Jacob had called me an hour ago to remind me to wear something comfortable for our date tonight.  
"What?" I asked confused.

"You'll find out when you get there."

And he hung up.

So I was left with a queasy feeling unable to think what Jacob had in mind. On the other hand, I was happy he said that, which meant I wouldn't need to wear a dress picked out for Alice. Abigail, Bella and Alice were all my room trying to find the perfect outfit for me.

"Alice!" I complained, when she picked a silk navy blue dress. "I'm not wearing that."

Alice groaned. She sat on my bed with Abby and Bella and sighed.

"How about this?" Abigail went in my closet and returned with a pair of jeans Alice had got me that I never wore and a black cropped blazer.

"Hey, that's nice," Bella commented.

Alice rolled her eyes. "I guess it will have to do."

I went into the bathroom to change. I quickly splashed my face with cold water. Butterflies swam in my stomach. I was so nervous. I let my hair fall over my shoulders and took a deep breath before going back out.

"Nessie, you look so pretty," Abigail gushed.

"Thanks."

I slipped into a pair of heels – just to make Alice happy – and went downstairs where Jacob was waiting. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a blue and white button up shirt. He had the sleeves rolled to his elbow, which exposed the veins and muscles that ran up his arm. I had never seen him dress so formal before. He looked so beautiful.

"Hey," He greeted me. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." I said good bye to everyone and went outside. Jacob's black Rabbit was idled in front of the house. He opened the passenger door for me and I slipped in. He went around and climbed in. He started up the engine and drove down the thin road.

"Okay, time to spill the beans. Where are you taking me?"

He smiled. "Wait and see."

I let him have his way and the rest of the car trip was quiet. I stared out the window and finally realized where we were going.

"The beach?"

He pulled up in the parking lot and come around to open my door. "With a twist."

I eyed him suspiciously. I didn't mind having a date on the beach. It was warm and romantic and bet any restaurant.

He grabbed a picnic basket from the back seat and weaved his fingers through mine. His hands were soft and warm and he smelt of vanilla and musk.

We walked along the beach, not knowing where he was taking me. We reached the large rocks that led up a flat ledge where Jacob had taken me cliff diving once. It was such an incredible experience; the adrenaline that ran in your body when standing on the tip of the ledge, screaming at the top of your lungs when jumping down and the cold water prickling your skin.

"Climb up," Jacob said.

He took my hand and helped me up, until we arrived on the ledge. We were just in time to watch the sun go down. The sky was orange and purple and the sun glinted off the grey ocean.

"It's so beautiful," I murmured.

Jacob laid a blanket on the ground and we sat opposite each other. He took out two plates and a bowl of spaghetti bolognese.

"I hope you're hungry. I made dinner." He divided the spaghetti onto the two plates and handed me one.

"Enjoy!" he grinned.

"I didn't know you could cook," I said surprised.

"Well, prepare to be amazed."

Surprisingly, it tasted really good. I wasn't sure if he had cooked it or had bought it from some restaurant. We ate and talked and laughed and watched the sun go down behind the ocean, until it disappeared. Jake had brought desert too. Grapes and strawberries coated with chocolate.

"Jake, this is amazing. Thank you,"

"No problem. I hoped you like my cooking," he grinned.

"As long as I don't get food poisoning," I joked.

He laughed. We sat in silence enjoying the moment. It wasn't awkward; it felt as if no words were needed in the moment. The waves crashed onto the shore and the tide rolled in. There was a cool breeze in the air and I inhaled the salty air.

"Open your mouth," I said a smile playing on my lips. I held the grape between my thumb and index finger prepared to throw it at him.

He eyed me for a moment, and then opened his mouth. I threw it and he caught it perfectly. "Ha!"

I threw another and he caught it again. "Not bad."

I threw another and he caught it again. He was too good. I threw two grapes at a time and he managed only to catch one.

"Hey, that's not fair," he complained.

I snickered. "My turn."

To my surprise, I caught the first one but inevitably missed the second one.

"I win," he announced.

Of course. We had played this game before when I was younger, but with popcorn. He managed to catch every piece I threw from the large bowl.

The breeze in the air grew stronger and a shiver ran down my spine.

"Hey, come sit next to me. I'll keep you warm." He patted the spot next to me and I curled up beside him. He placed his arm around me and I rested my head against his arm. I was instantly warm next to him and I let myself relax.

Jacob gazed at me and I felt self conscious.

"Nessie," he whispered. "I love you."

It was the first time he had said it and my heart skipped a bit.

"I love you, Jacob," I whispered back. The word slipped out of my mouth comfortably, like it was meant to happen.

His head was close to mine like it had been the other day. I could feel his breath, and this time, he didn't lean away. He tucked a strand of my hair that had fallen across my cheek behind my ear. He leaned in closer and his soft warm lips slowly touched mine. He put his hand on my neck and my body moved closer to his. The kiss was soft, but passionate and our lips moved in synchronization. We both slowly let go when we had run out of breath.

"Now that was…"

"Amazing," I finished.

He nodded. "Definitely."


	17. Chapter 17

For the next two weeks, Jacob and I were caught up in our perfect bubble. We hardly took notice of anything that was going on around us. He would sometimes visit me and study with me after school, which wasn't the brightest idea. I would visit him and we would end up strolling down the beach. I'd thought our perfect bubble would last longer than two weeks. That's when I realised all perfect bubbles must come to an end.

I wasn't sure what was wrong with Abigail. She walked past me in school today and didn't say anything. I sat at our usual table for Math, and when she walked into class, she walked right pass me. She stopped coming around to my house and I didn't know what I had done wrong. Today after dinner, I decided I owed her a visit. I couldn't just let her walk out of my life. I knocked on her front door, my stomach churning the slightest. She opened the door and her emerald eyes eyed my suspiciously. She folded her arms and pursed her lips.

"What are you doing here?" she finally asked.

I asked a different question. "Can I come in?"

She hesitated for a moment, but let me in. The room was silent and I followed her upstairs to her bedroom. When we got there, she finally faced me. Her emerald eyes were shallow and I could see the sadness behind them. My stomach churned again and my chest tightened. I hated seeing her like this.

"Abigail please, tell me what's going on," I begged

She scoffed. "Don't act like you don't know."

I stared at her. "I don't!"

Abigail sighed and walked at of the room. "Just go, Nessie."

I followed her out and she stood near the kitchen counter refusing to make eye contact with me.

"Abigail..."

Her head shot up and her cold eyes locked with mine. "Renesmee, when was the last time we had a proper conversation?"

I tried to think back to our lunch talks or she coming over, but couldn't think of one recently. Then it finally sunk in. My heart sunk. I knew why she was upset. We weren't spending any time together any more. I was always with Jacob. I suddenly felt horrible. How could have this happen? I was so immersed in him I was forgetting everyone else. That was why Alice rolled her eyes when I said I was too busy to go shopping with her. I was a terrible person.

"I know your life is perfect Renesmee, but I don't need you bragging about it all the time." Her voice broke at the end and she looked away and stared straight out the window.

I shook my head. "My life is not perfect. I'm sorry..."

"Just save it. Go home and let me know when my best friend comes back."

My knees felt weak and I couldn't move. I stared at her but she wouldn't look at me. She opened the front door and waited for me to leave. My legs moved slowly and I made it to the threshold.

"You know, I liked you better when Jacob and you were just friends," Abigail whispered so low that I barely made the words out. She shut the door and I could feel my cheeks burning. As much as I hated to admit it, I knew she was right. I was spending too much time with Jacob. I was a complete fool. I could feel the tears burning my eyes and I swallowed them back the whole ride.

I made it home without a single tear and rushed to my room. I slammed the door and slid down onto the floor. I curled up and a silent tear slid down my cheek. At that same moment, I heard a knock.

"Nessie, can I come in?" I heard Bella ask.

I wiped away the tear with the end of my sleeve and opened the door. My mum and I sat on my bed.

She gazed at me and tilted her head to the side. "You know, you remind me so much of myself."

"How?" I whispered.

Bella shifted her weight and smiled at me. "When I was dating your father, we were so in love, I didn't really care much what was going on around me. Your grandpa, Charlie told me I needed to keep a balance. He didn't know the reason behind why I had to stay away from Jacob, though..."

"Wait!" I interrupted her. "I know Jacob and you were best friends, but why did you have to stay away from him?"

"Jacob was still in his early stage of a werewolf, and Edward didn't trust him." She eyed me for a moment and then looked away. I knew there was more to it.

"Mum, is that the only reason?"

She hesitated for a second. "Well...No."

I waited for her to continue, and she bit her bottom lip and looked down at her folded hands.

"Jacob was in love with me, but I couldn't return those feelings."

My jaw dropped. Jacob loved my mother and now he loved me? I tried to comprehend what I just heard and I couldn't make it sink in.

"How come I'm only hearing this now?" I barely whispered.

"I thought you deserved to know. Nessie, don't be angry, especially not at Jacob. This was a long time before you were born."

I wasn't angry. Just surprised. Very surprised. I would have never expected my mother and Jacob to be...in love. I forced the word out and it lingered for a moment. I shook my head quickly trying not to dwell too much on it.

"Anyway," my mum said getting back on topic. "Back to the balance. What I'm trying to say is that I know you never meant to hurt Abigail, but you can't just let her go. You both need each other, and she especially needs you. Just remember you need to keep a balance. Make time for Jake and Abigail and your family."

Bella was right. I was so caught up in Jacob the last few weeks, I had forgotten what was going on around me. At least I knew one thing was certain. I couldn't let Abigail go.


	18. Chapter 18

I drove to school alone today with a lot on my mind. I was thinking what Bella had told me about her history with Jacob and I was planning on fixing things with Abigail today. I hated fighting with her. We had never had a major fight before, just small fights now and then, and I hated seeing her like this. I came back to reality when a horn blared behind me. I shook my head and tried to focus on where I was going. I realised I had just missed the school entrance. I groaned and quickly turned back. I parked my car in the lot and grabbed my book bag. I sighed and walked to class. I scanned the hall way for Abigail and spotted her walking to her locker. I ran to reach her and grabbed her arm.  
"We need to talk," I said in her ear.  
We went out to the nearest exit and we stood outside the cafeteria. She drew her am away and crossed them across her chest. I sighed and looked straight into her eyes.  
"Abigail, I know I hurt you, and I'm so sorry and no matter how many times I say it, I know it won't make it up for how much I hurt you." I paused to see her expression and I watched her gulp and look away.  
"Abby, please forgive me. I promise I'll never hurt you again. I just want everything to be how it was before."  
I waited for her to say something, but she didn't. She opened her mouth but nothing came out.  
"We're late," she whispered in a tiny voice, and walked away from me. I stood there for a moment unable to move. The rain started again, and I stood in the rain watching the droplets make spirals in the puddles. I walked back in the hallway, my coat dripping and my eyelashes mashed together. I wiped my eyes before I walked into English. I was late and I knew I was going to be in trouble.  
"Ah, so nice of you to join us Miss Cullen," Mr Vincent said. "You can join Abigail in detention."  
I groaned mentally and sunk in my seat, waiting for the day to pass in a blur.  
As the end of the day was approaching, I was glad to be going home. Then I remembered I had detention with Abigail. I collected my detention slip from Mr Vincent, then went to the office where Abigail was, sitting on a black plastic chair with her legs crossed. She glanced at me when I entered the building, then looked away as quick as she saw me. I went to the front desk and handed in my detention slip. Mrs White, an elderly lady with white hair and thick glasses, peered at me.  
"Renesmee Cullen? In detention? Now, that's a surprise," she croaked.  
I grimaced as she handed me a garbage bag and a pair of gloves.  
"Yard duty. Come back at four thirty with the bag full, and you can go home." I looked at the clock behind her. Three thirty. Great, I still had an hour.

I sighed and walked away. This was stupid. Since when did seniors have detention and make them pick up garbage? I stormed outside and spotted Abigail in a far corner. She had already started to pick up garbage and reluctantly, I joined too. The yard was quiet and it felt different without the usual chatter of students. I bent down to pick a Coke can, and was stunned when a hand bet me to it.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there," I apologized.

"It's fine." Abigail walked up the stairs, between the benches.

"Abigail – wait!" I don't know what made me stop her from walking, and for a second I thought she hadn't heard me. She turned around and stood motionless eyeing me. I strode to her, and stood in front of her.

"Abigail, I need my best friend back," I whispered, my voice thick.

There was a long silence. I watched her eyes cloud up, and I knew she was trying hard not to spill. Abigail hardly ever cried.

"How do I know you won't ditch me again?"

I sighed and sat on the bench. Simultaneously, she did the same.

"Remember that time in ninth grade when we both liked Tim Damascus?" I glanced to see her expression and her eyebrows creased in the middle and her face was puckered up. Slowly, she nodded.

"So we waited to see who he would ask out, and he asked me. I saw how upset you were, so I said no."

She raised an eyebrow harshly. "I don't see the point of this story."

"Anyway," I continued, "we promised each other that we would never let a boy get in the way of our friendship. And when I make a promise, I keep it."

Abigail looked straight ahead and bit her lip. She let her head fall in her hands making her hair fall in front of her shoulders. After a moment, she sat upright and faced me.

"It's not the same," she retorted. "Renesmee, Jacob isn't any guy. He's like the_ one. _Besides, stop blaming Jacob. This isn't about him. It's about you. You've become someone I don't even know anymore." And with that, she inevitably walked away from me.


	19. Chapter 19

Jake and I sat in my room. Well, we weren't technically sitting; lying would be a better description. Jake lay on his side with his head propped up by his elbow. I was curled up beside him, my back to him. He raked my hair from my hairline to the back of my head, and listened while I told him what happened with Abigail.

"It's official," I announced when I finished telling him what had happened. "She absolutely hates me."

"Nessie, Abigail does not hate you. Just give her some space. She'll come around."

I sat upright and faced him. "Oh, yeah? Jake, she told me she liked me better when you and I were just friends. She told me I've become someone she doesn't even know."

Jake sat upright and tucked my hair behind my ear. "She's just angry and confused. She doesn't mean it. Do you believe you've changed?"

The question took me by surprise. "No…I don't know. It's just, Abigail's my best friend. She's knows me better than anyone."

"Well," he breathed. "I don't think you've changed."

I turned my entire body around and faced him. "Jake… I – I think we should have some space for a while."

It had never occurred to me to tell him this, but it seemed like the only option. I wasn't even sure if I was doing the right thing. He looked at me, stunned and wide eyed.

"What?"

I put both my hands on his cheeks and smoothed out the angry creases. "Jake, I love you, more than anything. It's just that, I really need to fix things with Abigail. Once things are normal, we can go back to the way things are."

He drew his face to the side and my hands dropped back in my lap.

"Space? That's what you need?" he whispered.

I gulped and nodded. "You understand, right?"

"Yeah, sure," he replied bitterly. He got up from the bed and walked out of the room.

"Jake! Please, don't be upset," I begged.

We stood downstairs his hand on the knob of the front door.

"You know, you're not going to get anywhere if you just keep on hurting everyone you love." Every word shot through me like a bullet and rang in my head. I was trying to fix things and instead I was pushing everyone out. I sunk to the floor and wrapped my arms tightly around my wounded chest.

* * *

I lay in my bed in the dark pulling the covers to my chin. I was curled up in a ball, unable to release my arms that were tightly secured around my torso. I could hear my family downstairs laughing. They had come back from their hunting trip totally oblivious to what was happening. I wasn't about to let them in. The bright red numbers on my alarm clock flashed just past midnight. Down stairs the phone rang loudly. Who was calling at this time? I sank lower in my bed, trying to block everything out. Just then, my door opened ajar and the light from the hallway filled the room. I shot up to find it was Edward.

"Dad?" I asked confused. I could just make out the outline of his pale face in the dark. A shadow passed his face, and he strode to me in a few steps.

"Nessie, Abigail's been in an accident." And with those words, my world crumpled down.


	20. Chapter 20

We sat in the emergency waiting room, for an update. It had been more than two hours since we arrived and still we were not told anything. I fidgeted impatiently and waited for the Carlisle to come out and tell me she was fine. I could not think about the thought of losing her. It seemed utterly unbearable. Carlisle came out from the double doors dressed in scrubs. I shot up from the chair almost making it fall back.

"Tell me she's okay," I begged, my voice thick with tears.

"She's okay, Ness. She's very lucky to have survived. Just a few broken ribs and twenty stitches to the head. She's regained consciousness, so you can go in and see her. She asked about you, actually."

I walked past him and found Abigail's room. I walked in slowly my labored breathing the only sound in the room. Her face was paler than usual and her hair was matted to her forehead. There was a bandage around her head, the faint pink of the blood soaking through looked up and a small smile appeared on her face.

"Hey," she breathed hoarsely.

I sat on the chair that was beside her bed and wiped the tears that were streaming my face.

"You're okay," I kept saying over and over.

"Of course." She grabbed my hands and squeezed them tightly.

"I'm sorry, Nessie," she whispered after a moment. "I was on my way to tell you that I forgave you, then…"

I shook my head in horror. "If we never had this fight, you wouldn't be here."

"Hey, don't say that. It was an accident. It could've happened anytime."

I sniffed and wiped the remaining tears. "Forget the fight."

Abigail nodded.

Abigail's mother, Clarisse appeared in the doorway. Her lips were pressed tightly together in a line and she stared at Abigail.

"Mum, everything's fine. You can go home." I looked at Abigail, who looked slightly terrified. Clarisse was never home with Abigail. She was either at work or getting wasted at the bar. As far as I knew, Abigail disliked her mother.

"No," she answered harshly. "Renesmee, you can go home now."

I turned to Abigail. I didn't want to leave her. "No – "

"Nessie, go home. I'll call you later." I stared at Abigail for a moment before walking out of the room. I shuddered at the thought of what Clarisse was going to say to Abigail.

I came back to the hospital the next day. I had brought with me a box of chocolates and magazines so Abigail could pass the time. Abigail had moved up to the third floor, so I took the elevator up. I knocked on the door – afraid she might be sleeping – and entered.

"Hey," I said. "I brought you some stuff."

"Thanks, Ness."

Abigail fidgeted with the hem of the sheets and kept glancing to the door.

"How are you feeling," I asked.

"Better. A bit tired though. I could really do with some sleep…" Her voice trailed off and I turned around to see Clarisse. She was holding a foam cup of coffee and her eyes narrowed towards Abigail.

"I thought I told you to stay away from her," Clarisse replied grittily.

"Mum, please!"

I turned towards Abigail. "What – what's going on?"

"Renesmee, I think you should leave, and never come back."

I recoiled and my jaw dropped. "Excuse me?"

"Abigail!" she yelled. "Tell her to go!"

"Mum, stop!"

Clarisse came up to Abigail and slapped her cheek. "You selfish, ignorant child! You're in this mess because of her!" she retorted between her teeth.

"Mrs Harte, please, stop!" I begged.

She turned to me, her breath smelling of strong alcohol. "You're just as selfish as her. Pathetic children."

She turned on her heel and left the room. She dropped the coffee on her way making it splutter on the vinyl flooring.

Abigail was breathing heavily. She had her palm to her reddened cheek and the uncontrollable sobs were bursting out of her chest.

"Abby," I whispered. I lay on the bed beside her and smoothed her hair back. I let her cry until the tears she had kept in for too long were stained on the sheets.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Abigail whispered after a while.

I shook my head. "Abby, why didn't you tell me it was that bad?"

She closed her eyes. "I couldn't."

"You shouldn't have to go through this alone. Your dad. Does he know about this?"

She looked down at her hand where the IV needle was. "He took off. I don't where he is."

"You can't go home. Come home with me. I won't let her hurt you anymore," I said sternly.  
Abby smiled weakly, but it didn't take a genius to see the terror behind it.


	21. Chapter 21

I sat with Abigail on the hospital bed flicking through the magazines. We flicked through the latest fashion and celebrities, checking out what celebrities were wearing.

"Knock, knock."

My head and Abigail's snapped up simultaneously. My heart skipped a beat when I saw Jacob standing there with his usual jeans and a tee. Our eyes locked and couldn't open my mouth to say anything. Abby poked my thigh and I blinked blankly at her.

"Uh, hi, Jacob," Abigail murmured.

Jacob walked towards the end of the bed and put the chocolates he had brought on the table beside it. "I heard you were in a car accident, so I came to see if you were okay," Jacob said awkwardly.

"Um, yeah, I'm fine. Thanks."

Jacob nodded. I felt his stares pouring onto me, but I looked down, afraid to make eye contact with him.

"I should probably get going. Get well soon." He hesitated for a moment, and then left the room quietly.

"Um, hello! Earth to Nessie!" Abigail called, waving her hand in front of my face.

I sighed and faced her.

"Did Jacob just leave this room without even talking to you?"

I shrugged. "I'm pretty sure that's what happened."

"Okay, spill it. What happened?"

I rested my head back against the pillow and groaned. I didn't want to talk about it, but I knew she wouldn't leave me alone until I told her.

"I told him I needed some space." Abigail's mouth popped open and she stared at me in bewilderment.

"What? Why on earth would you tell him that?"

"It was during the fight," I admitted. "I thought that maybe if I had some space from him, I could fix things with you. You know become the person I used to be."

Abigail bit her bottom lip and her face flushed.

"Nessie, I'm sorry I said those things. I guess I was just angry and felt that no one cared about me. Anyway, you need to get Jacob back. Now, go, before he leaves!"

I grinned at her as I got off the bed and ran out the door. I caught the elevator just as it was going down. I walked to the parking lot and found Jacob leaning against the glass panels of the building. The weather was still cold and I zipped up my jacket as the cold breeze lashed my cheek. His eyes were closed and his head was leaned back. I walked slowly towards him and my hand trailed down his arm. I slipped my hand in his, weaving my fingers through. His eyes opened and the corner of his mouth lifted into a half smile.

"I thought you would have left," I murmured.

"Actually, I thought I might wait to see if you would come. I figured you would."

"Well then, I guess you know me too well."

Jacob slid his hands around my waist and leaned in until our faces were inches away.

"I'm sorry about before!" I said quickly.

Jacob snickered. "Forget it."

His lips were planted on mine and I put my hands around his neck. He crushed my body to his and I moved my hands to his cheeks. A very long ten seconds later, he released me slowly.

"How about you come by my house later?" Jacob asked.

"I'll be there," I promised.

He leaned in one last time and kissed me on my forehead. I turned around and walked back through the hospital doors feeling a new sense of relief.

Abigail had insisted I go to Jacob's house tonight. I didn't want to leave her, so I sent Alice to entertain her. I arrived at Jacob's house at eight o' clock, making a quick stop at my house to freshen up.

"Hey," Jake said just as I got out of the car.

"Hey, Jake."

He slipped his hand in mine and I walked in to find Billy sitting at the table finishing off his dinner.

"Hey, Nessie. It's good to see you," Billy called.

"It's good to see you too, Billy." Billy carried his plate to the sink and rinsed and dried it.

"Well," Billy grunted. "I'm off to watch the game. Take care."

"'Night dad."

Billy wheeled himself down the hall and went into his bedroom. Jacob pulled me to the couch and I nestled my head in the crook of his neck. I traced my index finger on the contours of his stomach that was beneath the thin black shirt. He stroked my hair back from my face and kissed me gently on my forehead then on my lips.

I smiled up at him. "What was that for?"

"To tell you how much I love you."

My cheeks blushed, and I leaned in inhaling his sweet breath, planting my lips on his.


	22. Chapter 22

Abigail had insisted I go to Jacob's tonight. I didn't want to leave her, so I sent Alice to entertain her. I arrived at Jacob's house at eight o' clock, making a quick stop at my house to freshen up.

"Hey," Jake said just as I got out of the car.

"Hey, Jake."

He slipped his hand in mine and I walked in to find Billy sitting at the table finishing off his dinner.

"Hey, Nessie. It's good to see you," Billy called.

"It's good to see you too, Billy." Billy carried his plate to the sink and rinsed and dried it.

"Well," Billy grunted. "I'm off to watch the game. Take care."

"'Night dad."

Billy wheeled himself down the hall and went into his bedroom. Jacob pulled me to the couch and I nestled my head in the crook of his neck. I traced my index finger on the contours of his stomach that was beneath the thin black shirt. He stroked my hair back from my face and kissed me gently on my forehead then on my lips.

I smiled up at him. "What was that for?"

"To tell you how much I love you."

A week later, Abigail was good to go. I had told Bella and Edward what had happened, and of course the rest of the family knew. They agreed that Abby could stay as long as she needed. I thanked them both and kissed them on the cheek. I arrived at the hospital later in the day and helped Abigail gather her belongings.

"Are you sure your family doesn't mind?" Abigail asked warily.

"Of course not. They love you." I grinned at her and her cheeks turned a blossom pink.

We arrived at my house, and I helped her out. She walked slowly as her ribs were still healing. We went inside and the house was empty. There was a note stuck by a magnet on the fridge. _Gone out. Be back in an hour. _I helped Abby upstairs and showed her to her room. There was a queen sized bed in the middle of the room with a brown bed spread.

"You know, you didn't need to buy a bed. I would have been happy on the couch," Abby said, plopping herself on the bed.

"I don't think so. Besides, I'm sure Alice had fun decorating the bed."

She cracked a smile and looked up at me. "Thanks, Ness. Really, I mean it."

I sat next to her and placed my palm on top of her hand. "I'm glad you're happy."

The thought of Abigail being pushed around by her mother filled my mind. I was slightly disappointed in myself for not picking it up earlier. I strayed away from the thought and focused on reality.

"Anyway," I said getting up. "I'll leave you to settle in. Bathroom's down the hall. I'll be downstairs if you need anything. Just give a shout."

Abby nodded and I left the room and walked downstairs. It's funny how we could know someone so well yet be completely shocked when they tell us something. You could know someone for all your life, and one day they simply become a stranger to you. I wonder if that's how it felt for Abby. Had her parents become just another face in the crowd? On the other hand, her mother was a part of her. I didn't think that she could forget about her like an old friend. But then, she had hurt her beyond repair. Could a person who was literally a part of you become a person who you could no longer face?  
The answer was simple.  
_Yes_.


	23. Chapter 23

Abigail's POV

It was no doubt that my life was completely different to how it was a week ago. I believe that everything happens for a reason, and the reason I had a car accident was for Nessie to see how horrible my mother was to me. I had an abusive mother and a runaway father. I tried to look for a reason behind it, but no matter how hard I looked, nothing came up.

I walked slowly downstairs to see what Nessie was up to. To be honest, I was slightly embarrassed to sit with Nessie and her family. I didn't feel as if I belonged with them. Not because there were vampires – the idea of them being vampires never freaked me out – but because I was slightly jealous of Nessie. I know it's wrong but I couldn't help it. I mean, she had the perfect family, the perfect house and the perfect boyfriend. What more could she ask for? I crept to the bottom of the stairs and stayed behind the wall for a while. I peeked at the side and Nessie was sitting with Alice chatting and laughing. Sometimes I wished I had a normal family that I could talk and laugh with and go out with. Instead my mother wasted herself every night and my father was out _working. _When he left, he never said goodbye to me. He simply went to work one day and never came back.

I went back upstairs unable to face Nessie. I felt ashamed of myself for feeling this way. I went into the bathroom and splashed cold water on my face, hoping it would get this stupid feeling out of me. As I grabbed the towel, my elbow knocked a razor blade and it fell in the bathtub and broke. I sighed. I couldn't do anything right. I picked up the broken plastic pieces and the blade hastily and a gash ran down my thumb. Blood trickled down my hand and onto the tiles.

Ouch. I pressed on the gash and let the water run across it until it ran red. At that moment, everything clicked. I was feeling pain. Not emptiness like I usually felt, but actual pain. I picked up the blade and examined it in my hand. They taught us at school that cutting yourself wouldn't fix anything, and to seek adult advice. _Screw that. _

I held the blade with my thumb and index finger and turned over my forearm. I could see faintly where the veins ran and I would keep away from them. I pressed the blade sharply to my arm and ran a long line down. Red droplets streamed out and fell onto the tiles. I stared at the long deep gash unable to move. I was feeling pain, and to be honest, it felt sort of great.

Suddenly, my heart sunk. Crap. I'm in a house full of vampires and I cut my arm. Only a total idiot does that. Crap, crap, crap. I put my arm under the tap and the water ran red. The bathroom door flies open and my head shoots up like I've just been caught doing a crime. Nessie stands at the front and behind her are Bella, Edward, Carlisle and Esme. Nessie gawks at me with her hand over her mouth. The blade was still in my right hand by my side and she stares at it, then back to me. She looks away and pushes past Bella. I sighed. This was a terrible mistake. Carlisle walks in, slowly towards me.

"Abigail, may I have the blade?" he says softly. I drop the blade in his palm and he hands it to Edward.

"Throw it out," Carlisle whispers. "And get my bag."

Edward was gone in a split second, and a second later he was back with a black bag in his hand. He handed the bag to Carlisle and Bella and Edward left. He pressed a warm wet towel on my arm and we sat in one of the bedrooms. He cleaned the cut and bandaged my arm.  
"Abigail, is everything okay?" Carlisle asked when he was done.

I looked away and nodded. "I'm fine."  
"Well, I may not be the best person to talk to, but you can always talk to Esme or Bella."

I smiled weakly. "Thanks."

I left the room and on the way back to my room, I passed Rosalie. Her door was open ajar and I peeked through. She had music on that was playing so low I could barely hear it; she went through her bookshelf sorting out books. I opened the door fully and her head snapped up.

"Abigail. Hi."

"Hey."

She switched off the music and sat down on the black leather sofa – there was no bed.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

Her butterscotch eyes were wide open and her blonde hair fell down her shoulders.

"Not really," I confessed. "I'm pretty sure your entire family thinks I'm crazy now."

Rosalie patted the seat next to her. "Come sit."

I sat next to her, and it felt sort of strange being in a room with her. I'd never talked much to Rosalie, just casually now and then.

"May I ask you a question?" she said.

I nodded.

"Why did you do it? I just don't understand why someone would do…that to themselves."

I stared at her in surprise. What was I supposed to say? _I'm just a crazy girl who wants to feel pain. No harm done. _So I told her the truth.

"Ever since the accident, I've felt completely empty. I mean, my parents simply walked out of my life. I – I just wanted to feel something else for a change. Nessie has everything in her life that she could possibly want, and here I am like a charity case with no family, no money, nothing."

The room fell silent and I swear Rose could hear my heart hammering in my chest.

"Abigail, don't compare your life to Nessie's. Of course it's completely different, but that's life, is it not? What happened to you is by far no one's wish, but I guess you gotta make do with that. Don't think of yourself as charity. Nessie made you stay with her because she cares about you and believe me; she cannot stand the thought of you getting hurt by anyone. I know it hurts, but don't let go. You've got Nessie, and me and the rest of the family. We don't want to see you get hurt again."

When she finished, I let out a sharp breath. I didn't know how to respond to that. I never realized how sensitive and caring Rosalie was. She had always been just one of Nessie's aunts to me. Now she was almost like a friend to me.

"Your right. This is my life not. From now on, I'm going to stop making excuses." I replied sternly.

She grinned brightly and brushed my hair back. "Honestly, I don't know how your mother could ever give you up."

She looked at me in a warm way that made me blush. "Thank-you, Rosalie."

She leaned in and embraced me tightly. "Anytime, sweety."

I flashed a small smile before leaving the room. I had always thought of my life as miserable. Today I realized that it weren't so bad. I mean, I had a friend like Nessie – who I hoped she wouldn't think that I was crazy after today's episode – that brought me into her family. Only a real friend would do that.


	24. Chapter 24

The next day after school, Jacob invited Abigail and me for dinner at Sam and Emily's house.

With much convincing, I finally persuaded Abigail to go. We talked about what happened the other day, and Abigail called it a 'mistake'. She promised me it would never happen again. I knew she was telling the truth.

I hadn't seen the pack in a while so I was sort of glad when Jake mentioned it. Jake parked the car outside Sam and Emily's small house and we went inside. The pack were sitting on the couch laughing and talking. I noticed Kim – Jared's girlfriend, Rachel – Paul's girlfriend, Monique – Seth's girlfriend and Claire were there. Claire had admitted to me once that she was madly in love with Quil, but she was too stubborn to tell him. We all knew that Quil had imprinted on Claire when she was three, though he couldn't say anything until she become older. She was fifteen now, yet he still kept it as a secret.

Emily and Sam's daughter, Ruby was sitting on Rachel's lap. She looked much like Emily with her long black sleek hair. She had Sam's russet skin color. Claire smiled at me when I walked in.

"Hey Jake! Hey Nessie!" Jared called.

"Nessie! Abigail! It's good to see you." Emily came over and embraced me and Abby lightly. She was pregnant again.

"Hey Emily. Congratulations."

"Thank you."

We all went to join them on the couch. I noticed Abby was sort of dazed. A smile was playing on her lips and a flush rose to her cheek. I followed her stare and noticed she was gazing at Collin. He was one of the last ones to join the pack.

"Go talk to him," I whispered in her ear.

She turned to me and hadn't realized I noticed.

"Are you sure?" she asked nervously.

"Yes. Go!"

She grinned excitedly and went over to introduce herself.

"He likes her," Jake whispered to me.

"How do you know?"

"Oh, trust me. I know."

I glanced over at Abby and Collin and they were both smiling and talking. I went over and sat next to Claire.

"Nessie, how have you been?"

"Great. I probably should be at home studying with finals so close."

Claire chuckled lightly.

"So how have you been?"

"Good," she said.

We joined the conversation with Kim and Rachel talking about how Emily was having another girl. The smell of spaghetti and oregano filled the kitchen. When dinner was ready, we grabbed a plate each and served ourselves a plate of spaghetti. We sat on the couch eating spaghetti out of our laps. Emily's house was much too small for the Quilete boys. I sat next to Jacob who kept smiling at me. A took a bite out of my spaghetti, and the déjà vu suddenly hit me. Jacob and I on the cliff; eating spaghetti on our first date. Made by him? That's what I thought he said…

"Hey, Jake?"  
Jake turned around and faced me.

"You know, this spaghetti taste _a lot_ like the one we had on our date…"

Jake's eyes widened and his cheeks blushed under his russet skin. Kim, Rachel and Emily burst out into a chorus of laughter. I couldn't help but laugh too.

"Okay, okay. I admit Emily cooked it. But I did help." Jake said in between our laughs.

"Sure, sure," I mimicked him.

Jacob chuckled and shook his head.

Jacob, Quil, Jared, Sam, Seth and Paul chatted animatedly about who-knows-what, and Em, Kim, Rachel, Claire, Monique and I chatted about baby names. We decided on Mikayla or Natasha. After dinner – and after we helped Em clean up – Jacob and I stepped outside. There was a cool breeze in the night sky and finally some quiet from all the chaos. Jacob wrapped his arm around me and I leaned my head into his chest. I could feel his chest rising and falling and I loved the slow pattern of it. It helped me to relax, and gave me the nerve to what I was about to tell him.

"Jake?"

"Yeah?"

I stood up straight and faced him. He still had one arm around me and both our hands lay on the railing.

"My mum told me something the other day. You and her, your history together…" I didn't need to say anything more to make him understand where this was going.

Jake slightly grimaced and shifted uncomfortably. By the looks of it, he did not enjoy discussing this.

"Nessie, it was a long time ago. I didn't mean for it to happen, it just did. I know it's sorta weird, but it's history now. I'm in love with you, Ness."

His words made me blush, and I felt stupid for saying anything. I didn't blame him.

"I love you too, Jacob, always. But, why didn't you tell me?"

"Your mum wanted to be the one to tell you. She didn't want any secrets between you and her."

I guess my mum was doing the right thing. I am thankful she told me. I couldn't imagine if I found out from anyone else.

I leaned up and kissed his gently.

"Hey, I'm not done," Jake complained when I pulled away.

"You are for now. C'mon let's go back inside."

I took his hand and led him inside.

"Jake, get over here!" Sam yelled. The boys were playing a competitive game on Wii. I went to sit next to Abigail.

"When we get home, I expect a detailed explanation," I whispered in Abigail's ear.

Abigail blushed and snickered quietly. "Yes, sir."

* * *

"Tell me everything! Don't leave anything out."

Abigail and I sat cross legged on my bed. I hounded her as soon as we got home to tell me what happened with Collin.

"Well... we talked about him and the pack and a little about my life. He's really sweet, and don't forget totally cute. At the end of the night, he said he really wanted to see me again so we have a date next Saturday."

"Aw, Abigail, I'm so happy for you!" I squealed in excitement.

She grinned excitedly and asked if I knew anything about Collin. I told her that he was one of the last to join the pack. I didn't really know much about him.

"Wait." Abigail froze. "He hasn't imprinted on anyone, has he?"

I shook my head. "No, Jacob would have told me. Plus, Jake said that he likes you."

Abigail flushed. "How does Jacob know?"

"I don't know; he just does. Some werewolf thing, I guess."

Abigail hesitated for a second and bit her lip. "You don't think Collin could have…"

She trailed off and I knew exactly what she was talking about. "Imprinted on you? It's a possibility."

Abby's eyes widened and she sat there stunned. I waited patiently for her to process everything. The last thing I need was to her to freak out.

"Whatever you do, don't freak out if he tells you he imprinted on you. They're really sensitive to the imprinting thing. Apparently it's a big thing for them."

Abigail gulped and nodded. "Don't worry. I have it all under control."

We sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. I let her think what I told her and I stared out the window in the night sky. It had started raining and I could see droplets of water scattering the window.

"Can I ask you a question?" Abigail asked.

"Sure."

"Did Quil imprint on Claire? You don't have to tell me if you're not allowed."

I nodded slowly. "Yeah, when she was three. She's crazily in love with him and it's so frustrating not telling her that he's in love with her too."

Abigail got up from the bed and smiled at me. "Thanks for your help, Ness. I'm exhausted; I'll see you in the morning."

"No worries. Good night," I called as she stepped out of the room.

"'Night."

I slipped under my covers and rested my heavy head on my pillow. Within matters, I inevitably slipped down into unconsciousness.


	25. Chapter 25

"Alice, I'm not wearing that," Abigail whined.

"Why not? It's perfectly fine."

The same argument had been going on for almost an hour. Abigail didn't like a single dress Alice had. Abigail and Collin had their date tonight, and if Abigail didn't find a dress soon, she would be going with the sweats she was wearing.

Alice sighed in frustration. "How about this one?"

Alice pulled a purple strapless dress with a black ribbon around the waist. Abigail studied it for a moment and nodded.

"I like it," she said slowly. "Let me try it on."

She took the dress of Alice and went in the bathroom. A moment later she returned with the dress on. It fitted and matched her perfectly. It slipped perfectly over her body and the ribbon tightened her waist. She looked stunning. Her golden hair fell in waves down her shoulders. Alice lightly powdered her cheeks and applied gloss on her lips. I

"You look beautiful," I grinned excitedly at her.

"Thanks, Ness."

The doorbell rang and I saw the slightest panic on Abigail's face.

"Hey, just relax. Have fun and don't worry too much."

She nodded and smiled at me reassuringly. She slipped into a pair of black heels, not bothering to complain. We went downstairs and Collin was standing with Edward in the living room. His black hair was glossy and he wore jeans and a dress shirt. He stared at Abigail, smiling the whole time. I saw Abigail relax as she approached Collin.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey. You look stunning."

Abigail said thanks to Alice and the rest of the family. She turned to me and grinned and left with Collin by her side.

* * *

_Abigail…Abigail…what's wrong? Tell us what happened._

_Nothing! Nothing happened. _

_Abigail, please open up!_

_Leave me alone…_

My eyelids fluttered open and I felt disoriented. I sat up slowly and could hear a commotion coming from the hall. I opened my bedroom door and Alice and Rose were standing outside hammering on Abigail's door.

"What's going on?" My voice was still thick with sleep.

"We don't know. Abigail just came back from her date and she was crying. She won't talk to us."

I ran the palm of my hand over my face and knocked on Abigail's door.

"Abigail, please open up."

We waited for a moment and then Abigail opened the door ajar.

"I'm fine –" I didn't wait for her to finish and I pushed through her and closed the door again. She was still in the purple dress and her makeup ran down her face.

"Let's get you fixed up."

I handed her a pair of pajamas and she took the dress off in a fury. I cleaned her face with makeup remover and we finally sat on her bed when we were done.

"Okay," I started. "What happened?"

Abigail sighed and clenched her jaw. She exhaled and began her story. "We were at the movies and we were both having a really good time. After the movie, I went to the bathroom and Collin waited for me outside. When I came back, I saw him talking to some blond girl. Collin didn't see me and I couldn't really hear what they were saying. Then I saw them…kiss. Collin saw me and pushed the girl away but I had already left."

Tears clouded in Abby's eyes and she blinked them away.

"Wait for a second. Let's not jump to conclusions. When you saw them talking, did it look like they were fighting or talking?"

Abigail shook her head. "I don't know. He looked sort of angry, I guess. And can I say that girl was doing a lot of flirting."

"Who kissed who?"

"She kissed him, but he kissed her back."

Abigail looked away and I saw her eyes drop. "I knew it was too good to be true."

"Hey, you don't know it's over yet. Tomorrow you need to go see Collin and sort it out."

Abigail nodded.

"Now, get some sleep. We have school tomorrow," I said.

I left Abigail's room and slugged down the hallway sleepily. I hoped everything worked out. The last thing I needed was Collin disappointing Abigail. The last think Abigail needed was another person she loved walking out of her life.


	26. Chapter 26

Abigail's POV

Nessie dropped me off at Collin's house afterschool. I didn't want to see him after yesterday's incident, but she insisted I should. I knew there was a connection between us. I felt it on the day I first saw him. I'm not sure I believe in love at first sight, but come to think about it, that's what imprinting is all about. I rang the doorbell at Collins house. Jacob lived close to Collin and I presumed Nessie would drop by. Collin appeared in the doorway wearing sweats and a grey shirt. I couldn't help but admire him – even if he was in sweats. His eyes widened and the corner of his mouth lifted up into a half smile. Oh, god. I loved it when he did that.

"Abigail, it's good to see you," Collin said.

"Yeah. Can we talk?"

Collin let me in and led me to the living room. There was no one home and we sat on the brown leather couch.

"Abigail," Collin said facing me. "I owe you an explanation."

I dropped my hands in my lap and nodded. "Who is she?"

"She's my ex-girlfriend. We went out a month ago for two weeks before I broke up with her. I never actually liked her. It's just…" he hesitated for a moment and looked at me.

"It' just what?"

Collin sighed. "Don't judge me, okay?"

"Okay," I said warily.

"It's just that all the guys had imprinted and I was the only one left. I thought it was never going to happen. So, I went out with Rhiannon. I thought that maybe if I gave her a chance I would imprint on her. I figured it didn't work that way."

"If you don't like her, then what happened yesterday?"

"I didn't know she would be there. She saw me and told me how she wanted to get back together. I told her that I didn't want to, but she wouldn't take no for an answer. Then she kissed me."

I looked up at Collin and my eyes locked with his hazel eyes. There were soft and warm and he took my hand on his.

"Abigail, I imprinted on you. I've never felt this way on anyone before."

My mouth popped open slightly and I had to remind myself to breathe. I put my hand on his cheek and watched him exhale.

"Collin, you mean a lot to me and I never want to lose you." Collin knew my history with my parents and I couldn't stand losing him too.

"I promise I'll never leave you. No matter what." He brushed my hair back and kissed my hairline where I had a scar from the accident. I smiled at him, touched and believed every word.


	27. Chapter 27

Abigail was nowhere to be seen. She hadn't been home since school was dismissed, and to be honest, I was getting worried. If she wasn't with me or with Collin, then where was she? I left more than a dozen messages on her cell to call me, but she never answered. Yesterday she was over the moon when Collin had told her he imprinted on her. Today she said she had to take care of a few things and this was three hours ago. Whatever she had to do was taking an awfully long time.

"Mum, I'm getting worried. Where could she be? This is unlike Abby. She would have told me if she was going to be long." I paced around the kitchen, trying to think of a solution. Just then, my cell vibrated and I fished it out of my pocket. I glanced at the caller I.D and realized it was Collin.

"Collin! Did you find her?"

"I think I might know where she is. Her mum's house."

Of course! Why didn't I think of that? But, why would she be there? She hadn't been there since she came out of hospital and I was slightly worried at the thought of her being there.

"I'm almost there," Collin replied. "I'll bring her back to your place."

"Okay. Thanks, Collin."

I sighed in relief, but there was a small twinge in the pit of stomach. "She's at her mum's house. Collin's gone to see if she's okay."

"Why is she there?" Rosalie asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

Jacob was still here and I sat next to the couch beside him. We all sat in silent for a moment and I drummed my fingers impatiently on my thigh. Jacob caught my fingers and held them in his.

"She'll be okay," he whispered.

My cell vibrated against my thigh, and I picked it up.

"Collin?" I said warily.

"Nessie, you have to come down. Abigail won't talk to me."

My heart picked up speed. "What's wrong with her? Is she okay?"

"I don't know. She won't talk to me. Please, come."

I was already at the door. "I'm on my way."

"I'll drive you there," Jacob said. I jumped in the passenger seat in Jacob's car and we made our way along the long road.

Ten minutes later, we were at Abigail's house. I opened the door and Collin rushed up to Jacob and me. He looked a mess. I didn't blame him regarding the state Abigail was. She sat on the couch hugging her knees tightly to her chest. She muttered incoherently and I walked slowly towards her. Jacob took Collin outside and I sat next to Abby. She stopped whatever she was doing and turned her head a fraction towards me.

"I shouldn't have come here," she whispered almost inaudibly.

I brushed her back from her face and a cut ran down her cheek. I winced silently and my stomach churned.

"Abby," I said sternly.

She faced me, her green eyes weak and faint.

"You have to force yourself to get out of this miserable world you're still in. Yeah, you've had a bad past, but you should be happy now. You have the greatest friends – and don't forget the sweetest boyfriend– who loves you. Honey, I know it hurts, but you gotta get yourself out of here. Your parents mistreated you, their fault not yours. You can't keep running back here, because as much as it hurts, nothing's changed." Abigail's head dropped on my shoulder and it was the first time I had seen like this. She broke down, but not out of sadness, but relief that there was hope at the end of her dark, dark tunnel.

I dabbed Abigail's cheek with a wet cloth. It was a thin cut, so it wouldn't take long to heal. Abigail couldn't remember how she got out. I suspected Clarisse had pushed Abigail into the vase of flowers as it was scattered on the floor. When we went outside, Collin and Jacob were sitting on the porch steps. There was a cold breeze in the air and I wondered how they could have sat in the cold for that long only wearing a t-shirt. Then I remembered that they were always warm and they never got cold. I would have loved to never get cold. On second thoughts, I think I prefer Jacob's toasty arm wrapped around my waist. Collin rushed to Abigail's side and she smiled reassuringly to him. He didn't buy it when he saw the cut on Abigail's face.

"I'm fine, really. It's just a small cut."

"Why don't I take Nessie and Abby home?" Jacob said, breaking the tension.

Abby nodded. "Collin I'm fine, please don't worry. I'll see you tomorrow."

Collin touched her arm before he turned and left.

"Is she really okay?" Collin whispered in my ear when Abigail climbed in Jacob's car.

"She's fine," I reassured him. "She's just trying to get her life back on track."

I climbed into Jacob's car and glanced at Abby who was staring blankly into the starry night sky.


	28. Chapter 28

"NO! This goes over here!"  
For the last hour that's all I've been hearing from Alice. Since it was Abigail's eighteenth birthday, she decided to organize a surprise party. I didn't argue with her for the first time and thought it might be a good idea. Abigail wasn't the biggest fan with parties, but I knew she would appreciate this. Abigail was out with Collin, distracting her easily. They would come back when Collin get a call from me, telling Abby he was taking her out for dinner and she could go home to get ready. Collin had got a beautiful present for her. He wouldn't show it to me and told me I had to wait to see it on Abby.

Alice had done an amazing job at decorating the house. With my help, we had gotten a load of food and Alice put colored lights on the ceiling. Emmett was the DJ for the night and Rose helped out with the selection of the music. Guests were starting to arrive and I hadn't realized that she invited almost the whole senior class. The wolf pack was here, including their girlfriends. Jake made his way to me and kissed me lightly on the cheek.  
"Hey," I said.

"Wow, the house looks great. Alice did a pretty good job."

"She sure did."

I texted Collin to bring Abigail and he said they were on their way. About ten minutes later, Abby and Collin were here and Emmett switched down the music while everyone got in place.  
"1…2…3…"

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted.

Abby's reaction was priceless. Her jaw dropped and she couldn't wipe the grin off her face, even when we started singing _happy birthday_. Alice came out with a large rectangular cake with eighteen candles. Abby blew out the candles and mouthed a _thank you_ to Alice. I weaved my way through the crowd and made it to Abby.

"Happy birthday!" I hugged her tightly.

"Thanks, Nessie. I can't believe you organized a party! It's amazing."  
I laughed. "Thank Alice. She did most of the work. Oh, by the way, your presents in your room. It's from the family."

"Nessie! You didn't need to get me anything. This party's more than enough."

"It's fine. You can thank the family."

She caught me in an embrace. "Thanks, Ness. For everything."

"You're welcome. Your dress is in your room. Go change before Alice has a fit!"  
Abby chuckled. "Okay, I'll be back in a minute." And she ran up the stairs taking them two at a time.


	29. Chapter 29

Abigail's POV  
I never expected that Nessie would organize a party like this for me. The last birthday I celebrated was when I was thirteen. With much convincing, I had finally persuaded my mother to let me invite some friends over. My father wasn't even there. Apparently he was busy at work. Let's just say it was one of the worst birthdays.  
When I reached my room, there was a rectangular present on my bed. It was wrapped in blue wrapping paper and a yellow ribbon. I unwrapped the present and my jaw dropped when I realized what it was. A silver laptop was pictured on the front of the box. This was definitely too much. I would have to remember to thank them later.

There was a knock at the door and I presumed it would be Alice checking if I was in the dress. I opened the door a fraction and realized it was Collin.  
"Oh, hey. I thought you were Alice."

"Nah, just me. Can I come in for a minute?"

I let him in and moved the laptop to my desk. We sat on the edge of my bed.

"Having a good birthday?" Collin asked.

"Yeah. It's been amazing."

"Well… I got you something."

"Collin… you didn't need to get me anything."

He smiled warmly. "I didn't spend any money on it. It used to be my grandmother's. My mum thought you might like it."  
I sighed in relief. At least he didn't spend any money on it. A hand me down. I knew I would like this present. He handed me a red velvet box with a note attached to it.  
_Happy birthday, beautiful _the note read. _Love Collin_

Gently, I opened the box and inside was the most beautiful necklace I've ever seen. It was a vintage silver gemstone locket pendant. There were blue sapphire stones and diamonds along the edges with a heart in the middle. I looked up at Collin who was glancing at me warily.

"Collin, it's beautiful!" I slowly picked it up from the box and placed it on my palm. "Help me put it on."

I gave the necklace to him and he brushed my hair to one side and did up the lock. His warm hands prickled my skin and goose bumps ran down my arm as I felt him kiss the top of my shoulder blade. As I turned around slowly to face him, I found my lips planted on his. It was one perfect first kiss, I must say. His lips were warm and gentle and moved perfectly with mine. I had my hands on his shoulders and his hands were wrapped around my waist. I wasn't sure how, but I found myself knocked straight on the bed and he hovered over me. It was the _thump_ that brought me back to reality. When I opened my eyes, we were rolled against the floor. I rolled onto my stomach in fits of laughter. Collin lay on his back chuckling too.

"Clearly we need more practice," I managed between laughs.

Collin smirked at me. "I couldn't agree more."


End file.
